never give up
by Kim-HyoKyo and oR3n-chan
Summary: ini sibum,may be little bit of angst. saya juga engga tau
1. Chapter 1

**Never Give Up**

**Author:**

**Kim hyokyo a.k.a Revi-Killan**

**Casts:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Tan Hangeng**

**And other member Suju**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: friendship, Mistery (may be)**

**part : 1 of 2**

**Warning :**

**Ini hanya fanfiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip aja. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!**

**BL a.k.a boys love a.k.a yaoi a.k.a boyxboy, ooc, tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar, alur berantakan, plot tidak jelas, cerita pasaran, sedikit-sangat- flat. Always siwon point of view.**

Namaku Choi Siwon, ini tahun ke-3 ku di sma. Hari pertama untuk kelas baru, memang bukan hari yang menyenangkan dan aku tidak banyak berharap akan menemukan hal menarik dari hari ini, apalagi ini masih jam 6 pagi. Kumasuki kelasku yang masih kosong, tentu saja. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sekolah? Kelasku ada di ujung lorong, kelas dengan label XII IPS 4, jangan salah menilai. Di Blue Shapire Senior High School kelas unggulan tidak ditentukan dari urutannya, karena kenyataannya kelasku yang berlabel 4 ini justru adalah kelas unggulan untuk kelas XII jurusan IPS. Kuletakkan tasku dibangku paling depan dekat jendela lalu membaca buku tebal tentang bisnis yang baru saja ku keluarkan dari dalam tas. Entah aku yang terlalu serius dengan bacaanku atau memang waktu berjalan dengan cepat, karena bel masuk itu membuatku menunda acara membacaku.

Tiba – tiba seorang yeoja-err...ah, sepertinya dia namja karena dia memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam sama sepertiku- meletakkan tasnya dimeja sebelahku," annyeong. Aku Kibum." sapanya seraya duduk dengan cuek dikursi sebelahku. Kuperhatikan penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah, ya tuhan! Namja ini... berantakan sekali penampilannya! Rambut hitamnya sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat berantakan, acak – acakan tidak jelas, lalu bajunya juga 2 kancing teratasnya tak dipasang, kemeja sekolahnya dikeluarkan, lengannya digulung dan wajahnya-meski manis- tampak seperti preman! Aku harus sebangku dengan namja ajaib ini sampai lulus? Oh God! Cabutlah nyawaku sekarang juga! Aku merutuk dalam hati.

Kibum menoleh padaku seraya mengunyah permen karetnya dengan cuek. "waeyo, Siwon-shii?" Tanyanya membuatku terhenyak. "aniya. Tolong jangan makan saat dikelas!" Pintaku membuatnya terkekeh. "jadi rumor kalau kau ini ketua OSIS yang paling disiplin itu benar? Oh ayolah, kau juga manusia, sesekali cobalah berfikir diluar kotak." tanggapnya tak peduli. Aku hampir memprotes ucapannya kalau saja seorang guru-wali kelas kami- tak datang dan membuat kelas itu jadi tenang.

"annyeong, perkenalkan saya Jung Yunho, bagi yang dulu dikelas XI pernah saya ajar pasti sudah mengenal saya, untuk tahun ini saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas XII IPS 4, jadi saya harap kita bisa cepat akrab. Oh iya karena ini hari pertama kalian, saya ingin membuat struktur organisasi kelas. Ada yang punya ide?" Jung seongsaengnim menatap seisi kelas.

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangan kirinya, "mianhae seongsaengnim, bagaimana kalau ketua kelas kita Siwon-shii saja? Dia 'kan ketua osis saat kelas XI kemarin."

Aku langsung menoleh pada namja itu. Sial! Bagaimana bisa dia menunjukku dengan seenak hatinya begitu? Kulihat Jung seongsaengnim membuka absen kelas kami. Dia mengangguk – angguk beberapa kali, "okay, jadi Siwon-shii? Kau tidak keberatan kan jadi ketua kelas?" Tawarnya. Aku mengangguk, "ne, seongsaengnim." jawabku sopan. Sial, sial! Inilah yang aku benci. Tubuhku selalu menyanggupi tawaran para guru dan orang – orang disekitarku. Aku sendiri-kalau boleh jujur- begitu muak dengan hidupku ini. Aku seperti boneka yang bahkan tak mampu menguasai reflek tubuhku sendiri.

Akhirnya 3 tahun berturut – turut aku menjadi ketua kelas dan hal itu membuatku bosan, kau tau? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Aku ini memang selalu jadi anak penurut karena tubuhku memang terprogram seperti itu semenjak aku kecil. Kalian kagum padaku? Justru aku yang kagum pada kalian, disaat kalian bisa bebas bermain – main aku malah terbelenggu dengan semua urusan sekolah bernama OSIS, disaat kalian bebas berpacaran dengan kekasih kalian aku malah sibuk dengan semua tugas sekolah dan les privat tidak pentingku. Apa kalian masih kagum dan iri padaku? Gila jika kalian masih menjawab iya.

Karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, tak ada pelajaran yang berarti. Bel pulang membuat kelas langsung bubar. Aku beranjak dari kursiku setelah merapikan semua bukuku. Seseorang menepuk pundakku." yo, siwon. Hari ini ekskul karate masih libur kan?" Tanyanya membuatku mengangguk.

"waeyo, Hae?" Aku bertanya balik.

Dia ini Lee Donghae, teman sekelasku saat masih kelas XI. Dia nyengir, "biasa, aku dan Eunhyuk mau balapan liar malam ini." jawabnya enteng.

Lee Hyukjae, atau yang biasa disapa Eunhyuk nyengir,"kau mau ikut Wonnie?" Tawarnya menampilkan gummy smile-nya yang akan menipu semua orang itu. Dia ini berwajah innocent tapi kelakuhannya benar – benar seliar Donghae yang suka balapan dan berhura – hura. Sebenarnya kami ini berteman baik. Aku menggeleng atas tawaran eunhyuk. "aniya. Aku harus les setelah ini. Have fun ya, dan jangan sampai tertangkap polisi karena aku tak ingin appa melarangku berteman dengan kalian. Bye." tolakku seraya berlalu membuat mereka mendengus kesal.

Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau tubuhku ini beperti terprogram jadi anak baik dan penurut? Jadi tubuhku pun juga akan menolak ajakan melanggar peraturan semacam itu. Aku sampai diparkiran lalu melaju pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan motorku. Setelah ini aku memang ada les, dan aku tidak bohong, les itu adalah les paling memuakkan yang pernah aku jalani, les bahasa Jerman! Ayolah aku ini sudah fasih dengan bahasa itu! Lagi – lagi aku tak bisa protes.

Seperti yang selalu aku katakan pada diriku sendiri, hidup ini membosankan. Aku bosan jadi anak penurut, aku bosan dengan kedua orang tuaku, aku bosan dengan guru – guru, aku bosan dengan siapapun yang ada disekitarku. Huh! Terkadang terlintas diotakku untuk mengakhiri saja hidupku ini, tapi setiap aku sudah sampai pada titik jenuh itu aku akan otomatis kembali ke awal lagi. Hingga hidupku ini tak ubahnya satu roll film yang selalu diputar berulang kali, monoton.

Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 4 dan 12. aku punya waktu 2 jam sebelum orang tuaku pulang dan mulai mengoceh tak jelas dan membuat telingaku sakit. Kulepas seragamku lalu kugantung dibelakang pintu. Setelah itu aku menyalakan laptopku dan mulai bermain game, kalian pikir aku akan belajar? Untuk apa? Aku sudah bilang aku ini tak perlu banyak belajar karena pada dasarnya aku ini mudah menyerap pelajaran.

Entah karena terlalu asyik bermain game, atau apa. Tapi aku baru sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat kudengar deru mobil dihalaman rumah, itu mungkin appa atau umma. Aku mematikan laptopku dan menggantinya dengan lembaran – lembaran esay yang baru setengah jadi tepat saat pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampilkan yeoja cantik yang berstatus ummaku. Umma tersenyum melihatku menoleh padanya.

"banyak tugas, Wonnie?"

"ne." aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan mengisi esay itu.

"baiklah, makan malam akan siap dalam 30 menit. Turunlah kalau tugasmu sudah selesai." umma langsung keluar.

Kutatap kepergian umma. Itulah umma-ku, yeoja yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkanku. Tapi sungguh, aku benci menjadi anaknya! Kau tahu, sejak usiaku 5 tahun, yeoja itu tak pernah sekalipun mencium keningku layaknya umma pada umumnya meski itu disaat aku menerima penghargaan atau juara umum. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai – sampai selama 12 tahun masa sekolahku dia tak pernah sekalipun mendatangi acara – acara yang diadakan sekolah. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa terlantar meski pada kenyataannya aku ini anak tunggal.

Bosan menyesali hidupku, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mungkin mandi akan membuat otakku sedikit lebih dingin. Setelah mandi dan bertukar pakaian, aku turun ke ruang makan. Kulihat Appa dan umma sedang duduk diruang keluarga dengan laptop dan berlembar – lembar file dimeja. Ck! Tidak bisakah mereka semenit saja meninggalkan file – file terkutuk itu dan memperhatikan aku? Kenapa aku bisa punya orang tua gila kerja seperti mereka sih?

Aku duduk di shofa seraya memainkan ponselku. "Siwon, setelah UN nanti kau mau kuliah kan? Bagaimana dengan kuliah bisnis di Harvard? Appa rasa kau akan cocok disana." ujar appa tanpa menatapku sedikitpun dan masih fokus pada layar laptopnya._'aku ingin menekuni seni peran appa'_ batinku, tapi yang keluar dari bibirku berbeda dari protes hati kecilku. "ne appa." dan setelahnya aku langsung menyumpah – nyumpah dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian kami makan malam setelah maid mengatakan kalau makan malam telah siap. Appa dan umma tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun setelahnya. Mereka bahkan tak menanyakan bagaimana sekolahku, apa saja yang aku lakukan hari ini, kami benar – benar beku saat dirumah. Bahkan begitu selesai makan appa langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Bekerja lagi! Ish, lama – lama aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus.

Akupun beranjak ke kamar setelah isi piringku habis. Bermain game atau chating mungkin akan membuat mood-ku yang berantakan ini sedikit lebih baik. Ku kunci kamarku lalu mulai menyalakan laptop yang tadi ku abaikan diatas ranjang. Kubuka aplikasi chat-room dan mulai bermain – main. Tak lama ada yang mem-private nick-ku. Aku merasa tak mengenal nick-nya, tapi dia menyapaku dengan begitu akrab membuatku penasaran. Apa mungkin kami saling mengenal didunia nyata?

SnoWhite said :_'annyeong, Darkness...'_

SnoWhite said :_'segelap itukah hidupmu sampai2 kau memakai nick yang begitu kelam?'_

Darkness said :_'annyeong, have I know who you _are?'

SnoWhite said : '_:)'_

SnoWhite said :_'well, I think you not know me'_

Aku menatap pesannya seraya mengerutkan kening. Aksennya begitu familiar, tapi siapa dia? Ish, membuatku penasaran saja. Ku ketik balasan untuk kata -katanya.

Darkness said :_'mollayo, aku merasa seperti mengenalmu'_

SnoWhite said :_'hahahaha...'_

SnoWhite said : _'well, jadi apa alasan khusus untuk nick "darkness"?_

Aku tersenyum menatap pertanyaannya. Kenapa aku memakai nama itu? Aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa memakainya. Tapi yang pasti aku merasa darkness itu seolah adalah hidupku. Oh dia sudah menulis lagi, sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamun.

SnoWhite said :_ 'hello? waeyo? Apa pertanyaanku itu sensitif?'_

Darkness said :_'mian, tadi aku sedang melakukan sesuatu. Aku merasa Darkness itu seperti mewakili diriku.'_

SnoWhite said : _'setauku kegelapan itu simbol orang putus asa. Apa aku benar?'_

aku terkekeh melihat tulisan itu? Apa aku sedang putus asa? Well, aku memang berharap segera mati koq. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dia katakan. Aku mengetik balasan untuknya.

Darkness said: _'well. Sepertinya kau benar.'_

SnoWhite said: _'so you are get give up now, am i right?'_

SnoWhite said: _'ah atau jangan2 kau lebih parah dari itu? O.o'_

SnoWhite said: _'tapi kau belum pernah sampai nekat menusuk jantungmu sendiri kan Mr. Dark?'_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya. Ah sepertinya baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa membaca isi otakku.

Darkness said: _'kira2 seperti itu...'_

SnoWhite said:_ 'wow! O_O __tapi jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri ya, hidup ini berharga loh'_

Darkness said : _'andai aku bisa...'_

SnoWhite said : _'wah kau ini putus asa sekali.'_

Darkness said :_ 'entahlah.__tapi baru kali ini aku bisa bicara banyak dengan orang lain.__'_

SnoWhite said : _'hahahahaha...:D'_

SnoWhite : _'well,aku merasa tersanjung membacanya~'_

SnoWhite said : _'jadi apa cita2mu Dark?'_

Jemariku berhenti diatas keyboard, cita – cita? Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkan tentang cita – cita. Apakah itu penting?

Darkness said : _'aku ingin mati.'_

SnoWhite said : _'wah ekstrimnya, membuatku merinding saja.:)'_

Daekness said :_ 'dan apa cita2mu?'_

SnoWhite said : _'safe your live.'_

Aku tertegun menatap sebaris kalimat dilayar laptopku. 'safe'? Apa benar? Atau dia hanya bergurau? Ck, didunia ini siapa yang akan peduli padaku? Membuatku berharap saja.

Darkness said : _'jangan mengajakku beromong kosong! Aku benci harapan kosong.'_

SnoWhite said : _' ;)'_

SnoWhite said : _'aku telah melihat kejamnya neraka, kau tak perlu __melihatnya.'_

Eh? kali ini aku bahkan seperti membeku tak sanggup bergerak. Dia tahu siapa aku. Benarkah kami saling mengenal?

_Disconect with SnoWhite__

Oh, shit! Aku kembali mengumpat. Dia langsung offline setelah mengucapkan kata – kata tadi. _SnoWhite_, putri salju eoh? Lihat saja, jangan panggil aku Choi Siwon kalau aku tak bisa menemukanmu! Kubaringkan tubuhku diranjang dan menutup mataku, tidur adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Pikiranku terlalu penuh dan aku tak sudi menjadi gila hanya gara – gara banyak pikiran.

.

.

.

Mentari datang terlalu dini hari ini. Aku merasa masih sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur untuk 2 atau 3 jam kedepan. Tapi-sekali lagi- tubuhku otomatis bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah rapi aku turun seraya menyampirkan tas dipunggungku. Kulihat rumah telah kosong, hanya ada 2 maid kami yang sepertinya baru saja membereskan meja makan. Pasti Umma dan Appa sudah pergi ke kantor. Ini kan baru jam 6 pagi, apa mereka tak mau menungguku sekedar untuk sarapan dan mengucapkan 'hati – hati dijalan' layaknya kebanyakan keluarga? Huh! Sebal.

Aku langsung melenggang ke garasi dan melajukan motorku tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Hari ini ada pemilihan ketua OSIS baru dan sekaligus pelepasan masa jabatanku. Ah, lega sepertinya satu bebanku akan pergi dari pikiranku.

Begitu sampai sekolah, aku langsung ke ruang OSIS. Tempat itu kosong, err... sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Kulihat sosok jangkung berambut brunette di salah satu kursi ruangan itu. "annyeong _gege_." sapaku karena memang namja berwajah cina itu beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku. Hangen-nama namja itu- menoleh dari kesibukannya merekap data-dia ini sekretaris OSIS- dan tersenyum padaku, "annyeong Siwon, tumben kau pagi – pagi sudah mampir kesini?" ujarnya seraya kembali sibuk dengan komputernya.

"aniya, aku hanya harus membereskan laporan tahunan kita yang lupa aku bawa pulang kemarin. Apa laporanmu masih lama _gege_?"

Hangen menggeleng seraya menekan – nekan mouse-nya beberapa kali lalu menggeliat merenggangkan otot – ototnya. "itu yang terakhir. Ah, rasanya pinggangku kram karena mengerjakan pekerjaan konyol ini."

aku terkekeh, "ne, kita seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja kalau seperti ini. Oh iya _gege_ aku duluan ne, setelah ini jam Han seongsaengnim. Aku tidak mau dihukum membuat 5 proposal karena telat." kubereskan map berisi laporanku itu.

Hangeng terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. "ne, guru yang satu itu memang terkenal dengan ke-killer-annya. Untung saja tahun ini aku tak diajarnya lagi, kalau tidak, bisa gila aku." celetuknya membuatku kembali terkekeh. Aku segera pergi ke kelasku meninggalkan Hangeng _gege_ yang sepertinya sedang ber-telepon-ria dengan kekasihnya.

Dikelas yang lumayan sudah ramai itu, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan membaca buku tentang bisnis yang memang sudah seperti sahabatku ini. Tiba – tiba Kibum datang dan langsung melempar tasnya dengan brutal ke meja. "annyeong" sapanya seraya mergabung dengan kerumunan di meja HaeHyuk. "eh,bagi – bagi contekannya!" ujarnya ringan seraya ikut menyalin PR itu dibuku tugasnya.

Tak lama, mungkin 15 menit-an Han seongsaengnim masuk dan mengintruksi untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas di depan kelas. Palajaran pertama itu berlalu dengan tenang-tentu saja- mengingat betapa killer-nya guru yang satu ini. Lalu jam pelajaran berikutnya kami ke lab IPS untuk menganalisa beberapa contoh proposal yang harus kami perbaiki untuk latihan ujian praktikum. Kibum tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya dibawah meja, sepertinya dia tak terlalu peduli dengan pelajaran membosankan itu dan-harus kuakui- aku juga sedikit bosan dengan tumpukan – tumpukan kertas ini.

Jam istirahat, surga bagi setiap siswa. Aku beranjak setelah membereskan buku – bukuku. Kibum bahkan sudah menghilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, entah kemana, aku tak terlalu peduli. Menurutku kami tidak memiliki kecocokan untuk sekedar dekat.

"siwonnie, bulan depan teman – teman sekelas akan mengadakan acara menginap bersama divilla keluargaku, menurutmu bagaimana?" Eunhyuk tiba – tiba datang padaku membuatku nyaris terhenyak.

"itu ide bagus,"

"kau juga ikut kan?" Donghae ikut – ikutan menimpali membuatku terdiam sesaat.

Keduanya menatapku dengan serius membuatku mengangguk ragu, hanya menginap kan? Kurasa bukan acara yang merepotkan. "yey~ berarti kita sekelas ikut semua. Hae kau harus membayar 500 dollar padaku!" ujar Eunhyuk girang yang ditanggapi Donghae dengan tatapan malas. Aku berdecak, mereka taruhan lagi. Sepertinya Eunhyuk dan Donghae ini tak bisa hidup tanpa taruhan dan segala macam jenisnya itu. Sedikit – sedikit bertaruh, membuatku pusing saja.

Aku beranjak, "baiklah _hyungdeul_, aku harus pergi ke ruang OSIS. Annyeong, kabari aku begitu kalian benar – benar sudah mengantongi semua ijin dari orang tua teman – teman." ujarku seraya melenggang pergi. Selain perpustakaan, ruang OSIS adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk menyendiri. Ruangan ini hampir selalu kosong kecuali saat rapat bulanan. Iseng -iseng kubuka chat-room-ku.

Hari ini room-ku tak terlalu ramai, tapi retinaku menangkap sebuah kata-nama- yang membuatku terpaku sesaat sampai nick itu mem-private padaku.

SnoWhite said :_'yoo~~tumben ketua OSIS jam segini online?'_

aku terkekeh membaca kata – katanya yang menusuk itu. Segera kubalas pesannya.

Darkness said : ':/'

Darkness said : _'darimana kau tau aku ketua OSIS? Sepertinya kau benar2 mengenalku.'_

SnoWhite said :_ 'itu tidak penting. Oh iya apa semalam kau berbuat yang aneh2?melukai dirimu misalnya?O_o'_

Darkness said : _'aku bukan penderita self-injury. Jangan berfikir terlalu jauh.'_

SnoWhite said :_ 'tapi wajahmu hari ini pucat sekali loh. Sebelum kau depresi akut mending kau cari liburan saja won.'_

aku tersenyum membaca kalimatnya itu. Liburan? Andai aku bisa, aku pasti sudah lama kabur dari masalah yang mencekikku begini. Tapi entah mengapa sepertinya Tuhan enggan sekali melepaskanku dari kungkungan masalah ini. Aku juga heran, kenapa disaat aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, aku selalu terbentur alasan yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

Darkness said : _'siapa kau?__'_

SnoWhite said : ' :)'

SnoWhite said : _'aku SnoWhite'_

Darkness said :_ 'kau tau dengan pasti bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Katakan siapa namamu, __jebal.'_

SnoWhite said : _'suatu saat kau pasti tau karna aku akan menemuimu.'_

Darkness said : _'wae?'_

SnoWhite said :_'karna diatas sana Tuhan telah merajut masa depan yang indah untukmu Siwon.'_

Darkness said : _' memberiku harapan palsu! Aku sudah muak __dengan perminan Tuhan!'_

SnoWhite said : _'sudah kubilang sayangi hidupmu dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya. See...'_

_disconected with SnoWhite__

sekali lagi dia pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku. Sialan! Siapapun dia, dia pasti mengenalku dengan baik. Ayolah Choi Siwon, pikirkan semua kemungkinan. Aku beranjak dan masih terbelenggu dengan pikiranku sendiri hingga saat berbelok aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, "ah, mianhaeyo~ ujarku membantunya memunguti buku – bukunya yang berceceran. "ne, gwaenchana. Aku juga salah karena jalan terburu – buru... ah? Kau ini Choi Siwon kan?" dia menatapku dengan binar kekaguman. Aku mengangguk ragu, "wae?" tanyaku bingung.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng. "aku tak menyangka akan punya kesempatan bicara dengan seorang bintang sekolah. Ommo~~ ah perkenalkan namaku Kim Heechul." ujarnya girang. Kujabat tangannya yang terulur padaku. "ne, jadi Heechul-shii, kenapa kau bawa banyak buku?" tanyaku bingung pasalnya kalau dilihat dari wajahnya dia ini bukan type maniak buku. Heechul angkat bahu, "ini karena aku harus mengajari Hannie sastra korea." jawabnya ogah – ogahan.

Kulihat benda persegi -ponsel- dibawah kami lalu memungutnya, "sepertinya ini milikmu." ujarku mengulurkan ponsel putih dengan straph-phone kepingan butiran salju berwarna perak itu. Heechul menerimanya dan mengangguk, "gomawo." ujanya. Aku tersenyum samar, melihat namja ini membuatku teringat pada SnoWhite. DEG! Mungkinkah? Tapi apa benar dunia sesempit ini? Aku melangkah pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata lagi membuat Heechul mengumpat lirih namun cukup bisa didengar telingaku dengan baik. "cih, dasar namja es berjalan!" ujarnya.

Saat memasuki kelas, aku melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang sibuk dengan buku misterius mereka yang aku tahu pasti itu majalah _playboy_ lagi. Dasar duo mesum! Aku duduk di kursiku dan menemukan Kibum buru – buru membereskan i-pad-nya. Sepertinya namja ini sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain.

Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu karena memang pada sadarnya kami tidaklah akrab. "oe, Kibummie. Jangan lupa ne kau yang urus transportasi untuk acara ke villa Hyuk!" suara bariton itu membuatku menoleh, ternyata Yesung _hyung_ yang berbicara. "ne, tenang saja _hyung_ kepala besar, semua sudah beres." jawabnya cuek seraya melambaikan i-pad-nya. Yesung _hyung_ mendecak sebal karena panggilan yang Kibum berikan. "siapa yang kau panggil '_hyung _kepala besar' heh, dasar '_putri salju_ berandalan'!" sungutnya seraya kembali ke kursinya membuat Kibum hanya terkekeh geli.

Sisa pelajaran itu berlangsung dengan tenang. Kami haeus menerima PR 30 soal esay yang harus dikumpulkan 2 hari lagi yang sukses membuat seisi kelas mengeluh sebal. Ini kan _weekend_ kenapa kami harus dibebani dengan tugas sekolah? "eh, Siwon kau mau ikut bergabung dengan kami malam ini?" tawar Donghae sebelum aku keluar kelas. "dia tidak akan mau ikut Donghae-ya. Mana mungkin anak rumahan sepertinya mau ikut hura – hura ke nite club?" tanggap Kibum santai sebelum aku sempat menjawab.

Aku mendecak sebal, "aniya Hae, aku ada urusan setelah ini."

"tuh kan, apa kubilang! Dia tak akan mau ikut." Kibum mengambil kunci motornya seraya melenggang pergi. "dia kan namja payah yang enggak mau mengistirahatkan otaknya dari pelajaran."

Aku menggeram mendengar kata – katanya. Tapi aku tak menjawab. Eunhyuk menepuk pundakku, "sudahlah Wonnie, Kibum kan memang begitu kan? Selalu bermulut tajam." ujarnya membuatku tersenyum hambar. "ne Hyuk_hyung_, kau juga akan pergi kan? Sudah sana aku harus mengurusi sedikit masalah yang masih tertinggal diruang OSIS." jawabku seraya melenggang pergi ke ruang OSIS.

Saat aku sampai diruang OSIS kulihat Hangeng sedang sibuk mengoreksi sesuatu di komputer. "kau masih sibuk _gege_?" sapaku membuatnya menoleh."ah kau rupanya, tidak. Aku hanya sedang mengerjakan laporan untuk tugas geografi. Tumben wajahmu tak mendung, kau sedang bahagia?" tanyanya membuatku tersenyum samar. Benarkah begitu terlihat kalau aku sedang senang? Ah Hangeng kan memang paling pandai menerka suasana hati orang lain.

"ah, aniya. Aku hanya seperti menemukan _oasis_ ditengah padang pasir."

"kau sedang jatuh cinta? Aigo~ aku tak pernah tau mantan ketua OSIS ini juga bisa jatuh cinta." dia menepuk – nepuk pundakku seraya terkekeh.

PLETAK!

Kugeplak kepalanya dengan map yang ada ditanganku. "enak saja, kau kira aku ini bukan manusia sampai – kau harus takjub seperti itu padaku, _ge_?" protesku membuatnya semakin terbahak – bahak. "ne,ne, mianhaeyo~ kau ini lucu juga kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Oh iya yeoja mana yang beruntung karena begitu hebatnya bisa meluluhkan hati sekeras baja-mu ini Siwon?" tanyanya membuatku angkat bahu. "dia namja. Ah, nanti kalau aku sudah benar – benar mendapatkannya akan kukenalkan padamu, _ge._ Oh iya, bagaimana kanar ahjuma Tan? Lama aku tak melihatnya?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hangeng tersenyum. "umma sehat, mungkin minggu depan umma akan ke korea." jawabnya. Ya, sebenarnya aku dan Hangeng ini masih sepupu jauh. Kami memang tak terlalu tampak akrab karena Hangeng sendiri tahu aku orang yang tidak suka mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain.

Setelah selesai dengan keperluanku, aku beranjak. "kau masih ada acara _ge_? Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawarku sebelum pergi. Hangeng menggeleng, "ani, aku harus nge-print semua tugas ini. Akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama kurasa. Kau pulang duluan sajalah." tolaknya membuatku angkat bahu seraya pergi.

Perkiran tampak sudah sepi, aku mengambi kunci motorku setelah memakai helm. Kulihat sosok yang sepertinya kukenal sedang berdiri didepan gerbang, sepertinya itu Heechul. Kelajukan motorku dan berhenti disisinya, "hey, butuh tumpangan?" tawarku membuatnya terhenyak. "aigo, kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung." runtuknya membuatku tersenyum. "mianhaeyo~" jawabku.

Heechul hanya mendecak lalu angkat bahu, "tumben sekali kau menyapa orang lain." ujarnya membuat perasaanku sedikit dongkol. Namja cantik ini benar – bermulut tajam, mengingatkan aku pada seseorang dikelasku yang juga bermulut pedas seperti dia. "kukira kau butuh tumpangan." tanggapku tak menggubris sindirannya. Dia angkat bahu seraya menengok arlojinya. "ne, kau benar. Sepertinya hari ini aku benar – benar sial karena supir appa-ku sedang cuti. Tapi apakah tak akan merepotkanmu siwon-shii?" tanyanya sungkan membuatku tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "naiklah! Akan kuantar kau sampai rumahmu." ujarku membuatnya langsung naik ke boncangan motorku.

Setelah Heechul menyebutkan alamat rumahnya, aku langsung melajukan motorku ke arah rumahnya. Kebetulan arah rumah kami satu arah, jadi aku sudah hafal jalannya. Tak lama, 10 menitan kira – kira, kami sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Heechul turun dan memberikan helm-nya padaku. "gomawo siwon-shii." ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Aku mengangguk, "ne, aku pulang ya~ annyeong." jawabku seraya melaju pergi.

.

.

.

sejak mengenal Heechul hidupku sedikit lebih berwarna rasanya. Heechul... mungkinkah dia? Entah mengapa aku merasa cocok dengannya. Padahal kami baru mengenal beberapa minggu, dan hanya menyapa tak lebih dari 3 kali. Apakah kali ini Tuhan lebih ramah padaku? Rasanya aku jadi berharap. Setelah merapikan tugas dan meng-e-mail kepada mentor pribadiku aku berbaring dan sepertinya langsung tertidur entah sampai berapa lama.

_Mimpi... aku tau aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang, karena mimpi ini selalu sama setiap harinya. Ruangan putih terhampar luas entah dimana ujungnya, kelopak – kelopak salju bertebaran namun tak memberi rasa dingin, dan... setelah ini pasti... aku berbalik dan menemukannya. Namja itu... aku tahu dia namja karena tubuhnya terlalu jangkung untuk ukuran seorang yeoja meski tampak sangat rapuh untuk ukuran namja, pakaiannya juga masih sama seperti mimpi – mimpiku sebelumnya, putih bersih tanpa cacat._

"_hiks,hiks,hiks..."_

_aku terdiam, dia menangis... tunggu dulu, dalam mimpiku biasanya aku tak sapat mendengarkan apapun,bahkan merasakan suarakupun tak bisa. "nuguseyo?" tanyaku berniat mendekatinya. Tapi anehnya setiap satu langkah aku mendekatinya jarak diantara kamipun terasa semakin lebar. "hey, tunggu! Kenapa kamu menangis?" pintaku. Namja itu menoleh dengan wajah penuh airmata. "jangan mati..." dan diapun lenyap tanpa jejak._

"tunggu!"

aku terbangun dengan nafas terburu. "kibum..."

eh? Aku tersentak saat mulutku mengucapkan nama teman sebangkuku itu. Kenapa aku reflek menyebut namanya?

~~TBC~~

annyeong~ diriku balik lagi dengan ff sibum yang kayanya ini super-duper-ekstra FLAT!

enggak menarik sekali kayanya, hiks *pundung, T^T

tapi inilah yang sanggup aku buat,

mohon untuk sudi membaca dan memberi komentar, kritik, saran, cacian, makian, atau apapun. Biar author abal ini bisa memperbaiki diri,

jeongmal gomawo~~ (m_"_m) *dee bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Give Up**

**Author:**

**Kim hyokyo a.k.a Revi-Killan**

**Casts:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Tan Hangeng**

**And other member Suju**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: friendship, Mistery (may be)**

**part : 2 of 2**

**Warning :**

**Ini hanya fanfiction, jika ada kemiripan cerita, karangan, tokoh, alur, dll itu tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan karena mungkin daya imajinasi kita mirip aja. Terima flame tapi tidak melayani bashing chara!**

**BL a.k.a boys love a.k.a yaoi a.k.a boyxboy, ooc, tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar, alur berantakan, plot tidak jelas, cerita pasaran, sedikit-sangat- flat. Always siwon point of view.**

**previouse part**

_aku terbangun dengan nafas terburu. "kibum..."_

_Eh? Aku tersentak saat mulutku mengucapkan nama teman sebangkuku itu. Kenapa aku reflek menyebut namanya? _

**~*~*~happy reading~*~*~**

Tiba – tiba ponselku bergetar membuatku langsung meraihnya dan memeriksa pesan masuknya.

From : Kibum

To : Siwon

Subject : lembaran absensi kelas

Message : _besok aku tak bisa masuk, tolong ambilkan form lembar absensi kelas diruang BP ya~_

Aku mengerutkan kening membaca pesannya. Kenapa tiba – tiba dia tidak masuk begitu? Melepas tanggung jawab eoh? Batinku kesal seraya langsung menghubungi nomor-nya. Kutengok jam dinding kamarku, pukul 17.56. sebentar lagi orang tuaku pulang kerja.

"_yoboseyo~"_ kudengar sapaan dari seberang sana.

"ne, yobboseyo Kibum-shii, kenapa kau tidak masuk besok? Apa kau sengaja? Bukankah memang tugasku sebagai sekretaris kelas untuk mengambil data absen itu?"

"_oh, Siwon-shii rupanya. Mianhae, besok aku harus ceck up ke dokter dan aku rasa akan memakan waktu seharian. Gantikan aku sehari saja apa ruginya sih?"_

aku mendecak sebal, anak ini... benar – benar seenaknya saja! "tapi jika guru BP memprotes aku tidak mau terlibat."

"_ne, jangan khawatir. Kau ini paranoid sekali, itu berpotensi kena serangan jantung mendadak tau. Sudah ya umma-ku menyuruhku turun. Annyeong~"_

"eh, tung...gu!" ah sial, teleponnya sudah putus.

Kutatap layar ponselku yang sudah menampilkan wallpaper putih bersih, sial! Namja itu memutus telepon dengan seenak jidatnya. Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahku lalu keluar dan berganti baju. Kutengok jam dinding kamarku, jam 7 malam. Lalu aku beranjak ke jendela dan mengintip ke halaman yang tampak lenggang. "mereka belum pulang, apa mereka mau lembur?" gumanku kesal. Selalu begini. Umma dan Appa memang selalu jarang dirumah.

Aku duduk di meja belajarku lalu menyalakan komputer. Sepertinya hari ini aku lupa harus men-download beberapa file panduan bisnis yang kemarin ditawarkan oleh mentor-ku. Huh, padahal aku kan ingin jadi seorang aktor, bukan seorang bisnisman seperti yang diharapkan oleh Appa-ku.

_'kriiiyyyuuuuukkk~'_

Aku tertegun mendengar perutku berbunyi. Aku baru ingat kalau dari tadi siang aku tak makan apa – apa. Kusentuh perutku, rasanya agak perih. Pasti asam lambungku meningkat drastis. Tapi aku malas turun untuk makan, lagipula umma belum pulang, mana ada makanan dirumah.

CEKLEK!Aku menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka. Umma tersenyum karena melihatku sedang menekuri banyak file di komputer. "umma dan appa sudah makan malam diluar. Jika kau mau makan kau bisa memanaskan makanan yang umma taruh dikulkas, Won." ujarnya membuatku mengangguk- dengan perasaan kecewa, tentu saja-. Umma pergi setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu bahkan tak ada sekedar untuk berbasa – basi denganku.

_See?_ Sepertinya aku adalah satu – satunya anak tunggal paling terlantar diseluruh dunia, bahkan dengan harta berlimpah yang dimiliki kedua orang tuaku bukannya membuatku bahagia, malah membuatku merasa seperti dineraka. Aku beranjak ke ranjangku dan berbaring pasrah disana. Peduli setan dengan perutku yang merintih dan meronta minta diisi. Tak lama dan aku telah tertidur dan sepertinya kembali pada mimpi samar – samarku.

.

.

.

Esoknya aku bangun dan memulai rutinitasku seperti biasa, tak lama aku turun menuju ruang makan. Tempat itu sepi dan tampak sangat rapi. Diatas meja hanya ada roti dan selai. Disampingnya ada memo,_ 'bikin sarapan sendiri ya Won, umma dan appa ada meeting penting ke luar kota. Kami akan pulang 2 atau 3 hari lagi. Umma.'_ aku mendecak kecewa. Lihat lagi, mereka pergi keluar kota lagi, kerja lagi. Shit! Kerja, kerja, dan kerja! Seolah kalau mereka tak kerja sehari saja maka dunia akan kiamat.

Karena kesal aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah tanpa menyentuh roti yang harusnya menjadi sarapanku itu. Aku sampai disekolah dalam waktu 10 menit. Rekor tercepat seumur hidupku semenjak aku diijinkan membawa motor. Aku hampir menghardik saat mendapati pemandangan yang harus disensor untuk anak – anak dibawah umur. Disana, diatas motor Donghae tepatnya, namja tampan itu tengah bergulat lidah dengan Eunhyuk-namjachingu-nya.

"aku tahu kau cukup kaya untuk membawa Eunhyuk ketempat yang lebih layak dibandingkan sekedar tempat parkir, Hae. Kau ingin ditangkap oleh anggota Tatib eoh?"

"eunggghhhh~~ha-ee... lepp-ppaasss..." Eunhyuk berusaha mengakhiri pagutan mereka membuat Donghae mendecak kesal.

"kau ini mengganggu saja, Siwon." dia merapikan pakaian Eunhyuk yang tampak agak berantakan.

Kuurut keningku dengan frustasi yang siap meledak kapan saja. "kalian tak ke kelas? Sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku harus ke ruang BP untuk menggantikan Kibum mengambil absen. Kalian tau dia sakit apa? Bukankah kalian cukup akrab?" tanyaku membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatapku bingung. "ki-bum?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mempoutkan bibirnya bingung. Aku mengangguk seraya mengambil ponselku dan berusaha menghubungi nomor Kibum. _'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan...'_ dengan sebal aku memasukkan ponselku ke saku. "sudah kalian cepat kembali ke kelas sebelum guru yang menegur kalian dan menyidang kalian di ruang BP. Annyeong _hyungdeul_~" ujarku seraya beranjak ke lorong menuju ruang guru. Baru beberapa langkah tiba – tiba kepalaku terasa pening dan entah bagaimana tapi semuanya terasa gelap. Hanya jeritan Eunhyuk yang terakhir ku dengar sebelum semuanya benar – benar gelap.

.

.

.

"emhh..." aku membuka mata karena mencium bau obat yang menyengat penciumanku. Dimana ini? Apa ini di rumah sakit? Ah tidak, terakhir aku kan masih di sekolah. Mungkin ini UKS."ah, kau sudah bangun eoh? Syukurlah!" Heechul terlihat lega sekali saat mendapati aku sadar.

Tunggu! Heechul? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Sedetik yang lalu wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Apa dia mengkhawatirkan aku? Ada rasa senang dalam hatiku saat mengetahuinya. "kau yang menjagaku?" tanyaku lirih. Heechul mengangguk seraya mengulurkan segelas air dan sebuah tablet berwarna putih. "tadi seongsaengnim menyuruhku untuk meminumkan ini padamu jika kau sudah sadar. Kau pingsan selama 3 jam, siwon-ah. Kata seongsaengnim ini karena kau tak makan. Apa kau diet?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sangsi.

Kutelan obat itu dengan enggan. "aku lupa makan." jawabku ogah – ogahan. Heechul mengoceh setelahnya, membuatku tersenyum dalam diam. Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku mendapatkan ceramah sepanjang ini. Bahkan umma-ku tak pernah mengkhotbahi aku sampai seperti ini, tapi hebatnya namja cantik didepanku ini malah berbicara sepanjang ini padahal kami tak saling mengenal sampai aku menabraknya waktu itu.

"SnoWhite..." tanpa sadar aku menyebut nama itu.

Heechul menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, "eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "kau seperti seseorang yang ku kenal." jawabku lirih. Heechul tersenyum, "ah, besok aku ada undangan ke bazar buku. Kau kan suka buku siwon-ah. Mau menemaniku?" tawarnya membuatku tersenyum samar dan mengangguk membuatnya langsung bersorak gembira. Tiba – tiba pintu ruangan UKS itu terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok namja berwajah chiness, Hangeng gege. "oh, kau sudah sadar Siwon? Syukurlah." ujarnya lega.

Heechul beranjak dan langsung menghampiri Hangeng gege. "Hannie, besok aku boleh pergi ke bazar buku dengan siwon-ah?boleh ya, boleh ya~" pintanya manja. Dia bahkan memeluk lengan Hangeng gege dengan sangat erat sedangkan Hangekyung gege menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. "chullie, kau tidak lihat Siwon sedang sakit? Lain kali saja kita perginya ya?" ujarnya. Heechul tampak kesal karena Hangeng gege melarangnya pergi. "kau kan selalu sibuk, hannie!" rajuknya.

Dari getsur mereka membuatku sadar kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tuhan, hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya. Kenapa disaat aku sudah merasa menemukan sandaran hatiku, aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau orang yang sangat ingin kumiliki ini adalah milik orang lain yang lebih parahnya adalah sepupuku sendiri! Demi apapun, Tuhan kumohon bunuh aku sekarang juga! aku merintih dalan hati. Kurebahkan kepalaku, rasanya pandanganku mulai tak fokus, mungkin ini efek dari obat yang tadi aku minum.

.

.

.

_semilir angin itu terasa sejuk membelai wajahku. Dimana ini? Sedetik sebelumnya bukankah aku ada di UKS dan sedang patah hati karena orang yang telah sukses merebut perhatianku, selain buku, ternyata adalah namjachingu dari sepupuku sendiri._

_Tempat ini sangat familiar, ah! Ini kan atap sekolah. Apa aku berjalan tanpa sadar kemari? Payah sekali kau Choi Siwon, apa karena terlalu patah hati hingga kau selinglung ini? Aku menertawakan nasibku yang begitu mengenaskan._

"_hiks, hiks,hiks..."_

_Aku tertegun saat mendengar suara isakan, bukan, bukan aku kaget kalau ada namja yang menangis, tapi masalahnya yang kedengar ini adalah suara isakan yeoja. Tolong garis bawahi, Y.E.O.J.A! Karena penasaran aku beranjak ke arah suara itu. Dibagian sudut timur atap, ada sesosok yeoja berambut hitam sebahu yang menunduk dengan isakan yang masih terdengar dari bibirnya. Aku tak bisa melihat seperti apa wajahnya karena dia berdiri membelakangiku._

"_umma kejam, appa kejam..." dia memukul pagar kawat yang jadi pelindung atap itu. Dari seragamnya-aku yakin itu seragam,karena stelan kemeja putih polos dan rok rample selutut berwarna hitam, yang hebatnya sangat familiar dimataku. Entah dimana aku pernah melihat seragam seperti itu sebelumnya- mungkin dia anak sekolah lain, karena sekolahku ini sekolah khusus namja jadi aku sangsi yeoja ini salah satu siswi sekolahku._

_Sebelum aku sempat menegurnya, tiba – tiba saja dia melompat-Aniya, itu lebih pantas disebut terjun bebas dari atap ini! Ya Tuhan, ini lantai 4? yeoja itu bisa mati!_

"_TUNGGU!"_

Aku tesentak dari tidurku dan membuka mata dengan nafas tersegal dan peluh membadahi tubuhku, sinar mentari tampak mulai menguning di sudut barat. Apa aku baru saja bermimpi? Tapi mimpi itu terasa nyata sekali. Ruang UKS itu tampak kosong. Aku berniat turun dari tempat tidur namun terhenti saat mendapati nampan berisi makanan diatas meja sebelah tempat tidur itu. Uap samar – samar terlihat mengepul dari mangkok sup itu membuatku menyimpulkan kalau orang yang menaruh makanan itu baru saja meletakkannya disana. Siapa ya? Sepertinya aku tak mendengar pintu itu terbuka lagi setelah Hankyung gege dan Heechul keluar tadi.

Kulihat sehelai memo dibawah mangkok dan dengan sedikit penasaran aku mengambilnya.

_'makanlah, kau itu terlalu berharga untuk mati sia – sia Siwon. -SnoWhite'_

Kuremas kertas itu dengan frustasi. SnoWhite, kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kau selalu mempermainkan aku? Tuhan aku ingin mati saja. Rintihku dengan air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku menangis, ya aku benar – benar menangis kali ini. Aku butuh seseorang sekarang, benar – benar butuh untuk membuatku merasa tenang, untuk membuatku bisa keluar dari semua hal yang membuatku ingin mati ini! ARGHHH! lama – lama aku bisa sakit jiwa karena segala masalah yang membelengguku ini!

Hari ini rasanya seluruh duniaku hancur tanpa sisa. Apa ini rasanya patah hati? Kurasakan hatiku seperti tercabik – cabik, sakit. Jauh lebih dakit daripada saat aku menyayat pergelangan tanganku dengan pecahan kaca figura foto keluarga yang ada dikamarku. Jauh lebih sakit daripada 7 jahitan yang aku terima pasca kecelakaan motor. Tanpa semangat aku berjalan gontai keluar dari UKS, sepi sekali, rasanya dunia ini kosong tak berpenghuni.

Begitu sampai rumah aku langsung membuka akun twitter dan facebook-ku. Bahkan dunia maya-pun serasa sepi sekali malam ini. Hari ini umma dan appa tak akan pulang, kutengok kalender di sisi meja belajar, oh great! Hari ini tanggal 9 Februari, lengkap sudah! Kuambil ponselku dan menghubungi toko kue langganan umma-ku, memesan kue dengan lilin angka 18 atas nama Choi Siwon.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian aku keluar rumah, sekedar untuk mengambil uang di ATM. Mungkin kalau bisa terlahir kembali, aku berharap tidak terlahir di keluarga dingin luar-dalam seperti ini. Aku akan lebih bersyukur terlahir di tengah – tengah keluarga miskin tapi peduli dan menyayangiku. Setelah mengambil uang secukupnya, aku pulang dan cake pesananku datang tak lama setelahnya.

Seharian ini kuhabiskan dengan bermain game, menjelajahi situs – situs tak jelas di dunia maya, dan chating dengan beberapa orang. Tak terasa alarm malam-ku berdering dan aku baru sadar sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Aku memang menyetel alarm-ku untuk pagi dan malam. Aku beranjak ke dapur, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil makanan, bukan ingin membakar rumahku! Begitu sampai didapur aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa mangkok makanan yang tertutup aluminium foil. Selama umma dan appa pergi, aku sengaja menyuruh maid kami libur, malas direcoki oleh maid yang baik itu.

Kuambil sebuah mangkok yang ternyata berisi salad beku lalu meletakkannya di meja. Kulihat ada beberapa kaleng bir dikulkas itu, kuambil sekaleng lalu membukanya dan dengan mengabaikan salad yang tadi sempat kuambil, aku meminum bir itu dalam sekali teguk. Peduli setan dengan masalah asam lambung-ku yang sudah kronis. Yang jelas sekarang aku masih kesal dengan keadaan rumahku yang kosong seperti ini.

Satu jam, sepertinya aku ada duduk termenung dikursi meja makan itu selama satu jam dan aku akhirnya beranjak seraya membawa sisa bir itu ke kamarku. Sebut aku gila karena ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh minuman beralkohol itu, dan menurutku rasanya lumayan. Begitu sampai kamar aku langsung meletakkan bir – bir itu diatas meja disisi kotak cake yang kubeli tadi siang. Kutatap foto kami di atas meja nakas itu.

Itu adalah satu – satunya kenangan yang kupunya dengan kedua orang tuaku sebelum mereka benar – benar mencampakan aku demi pekerjaan. Saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun dan kami bertiga pergi ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 5. saat itu rasanya aku bahagia sekali. Tuhan, andai aku boleh memilih, aku rela menukar seluruh sisa hidupku untuk bisa merasakan saat – saat indah itu lagi.

Setitik air bening mengalir dari sudut – sudut mataku. Aku menangis, lagi. Sepertinya aku mulai _cheesy_ akhir – akhir ini. Kuteguk lagi sekaleng bir, tapi kali ini tak sekali teguk seperti tadi. Perutku terasa mulai panas dan perih, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Kubuka perlahan tutup kotak cake itu, tampaklah sebuah cake berbalut weep cream putih yang sangat cantik. Di permukaan cake itu tertulis _'happy birth day Siwon'_ dengan tulisan yang rapi dan terlihat sangat cantik. Aku tersenyum miris. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku melihat cake seperti ini di hari ulang tahunku.

Dengan hati – hati aku menancapkan lilin 1 dan 8 bersebelahan. Kubuka jendela kamarku sedikit dan dinginnya angin malam langsung menyapa wajahku. Kulihat bintang – bintang berkerlip – kerlip dengan indahnya. Aku masih betah menatap bintang – bintang itu dan tersenyum. "kalau aku mati, apa aku akan jadi bintang juga?" ujarku dan aku terkekeh setelahnya. Aku seperti anak TK saja. Masih percaya jika kita mati maka kita akan jadi bintang.

Aku kembali pada cake di meja nakasku. Kutarik laci meja itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah cutter, lalu meletakkannya disisi cake dan foto berbingkai figura polos itu. 5 menit lagi jam 12 malam, kulirik foto itu lagi lalu aku menyalakan api pada lilin diatas cake. Aku menghela nafas seraya meraih cutter itu. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, _'my wish. Aku berharap semoga aku bisa benar – benar lepas dari segala beban masalahku ini.'_ do'aku.

Hembusan angin dari luar jendela memadamkan lilin diatas cake itu bersamaan dengan goresan cutter yang memutuskan urat nadi tangan kiriku. Terlihat darah mulai mengotori karpet dibawahku. Rasanya tak sakit, sungguh aku tak berbohong. Hanya terasa perih saat cutter itu menggores kulitku, selebihnya aku tak merasakan apapun. Darah itu makin deras, aku hanya memandanginya dengan sedikit kagum. Aku malah ssempat berfikir berapa lama waktu yang kuperlukan untuk mengosongkan cairan merah kental berbau anyir itu dari tubuhku. Dan perlahan pandanganku memudar lalu segalanya terasa gelap. Aku sungguh berharap kalau kali ini aku akan benar – benar mati.

.

.

.

Kubukan mataku tanpa rasa kesulitan sama sekali. Apa aku hanya bermimpi? Tapi... dimana ini? Rasanya tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Apa aku benar – benar sudah mati? Tubuhku terasa ringan sekali. "Siwon." panggilan itu membuatku menoleh. "nuguya?" tanyaku. Seorang yeoja berpakaian serba putih dengan wajah sendu itu menatapku dengan intens, rambut hitam panjangnya sedikit bargoyang dipermainkan angin. Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan sosok ini, tapi dimana aku bertemu dengannya? Aku tak ingat sama sekali.

Lama aku menatapnya. "siwon, sebegitu inginnya kah kau mati?" tanyanya membuatku terhenyak karena entah aku memang sudah gila atau apa, tapi yeoja didepanku ini terasa seperti... "kibum?!" aku bahkan tak percaya dengan ucapanku sendiri. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis tapi tatapannya sarat akan kesedihan.

"siwon, bukankah sudah berulang kali aku mengatakannya padamu, sayangi hidupmu! Kau terlalu berharga untuk mati sia – sia seperti ini! Apa kau masih tak pahan juga dengan ucapanku? Aku kira kau ini orang paling pandai seangkatanmu!" dia berucap panjang lebar membuatku hanya mampu tertegun.

"ki-bum... kau... Snowhite?" aku menatapnya tak yakin.

"ne, dan sudah kubilang jangan berbuat bodoh! Kenapa kau tak mendengarkan kata – kataku? Dimana otak cerdasmu itu?" dia mulai memakiku dengan kata – kata yang menusuk.

Aku menggeleng dalam kebisuanku. Otakku masih belum bisa mencerna seluruh informasi mendadak yang kuterima ini. Kibum membelai pundakku, "kau pantas untuk hidup. Jangan sia – siakan itu, Siwon!" ujarnya membuatku menatapnya tak percaya. "tapi... aku sudah bosan dengan hidupku. Aku ingin mati saja, dan sekarang semua telah selesai." jawabku lirih.

Kibum menggeleng, "kau belum terlambat untuk kembali. Pulanglah! Disana ada banyak orang yang akan bersedih jika kau benar – benar pergi!" ujarnya sendu. "dan kamu? Akan bersamaku kan?" tanyaku penuh harap. Kibum menggeleng, "aku sudah tak punya kesempatan untuk kembali, kau kembalilah!" pintanya. Aku menggeleng dengan keras kepala. "aku berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar dipertemukan denganmu, SnoWhite. Kenapa setelah Tuhan mengabulkannya kau malah menyuruhku kembali? Aku sakit disana, Kibum. Aku menderita!" rajukku tak terima. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku merajuk pada orang lain.

Kibum menggenggam jemariku lalu tangan kanannya mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. "siwon, listen to me! Kalaupun seluruh dunia memusuhimu, yakinlah Tuhan selalu ada untukmu! Cukup aku saja yang membuang kesempatan itu dengan sia – sia. Kembalilah! Jebal!" pintanya dengan tatapan memohon.

Kutatap wajahnya dalam – dalam. Yeoja itu tampak sangat rapuh, "aku tak pernah menyangka ternyata kau sedekat ini, SnoWhite. Kenapa tak sedari dulu saja kau mengatakan kalau kau-lah sosok _maya_ itu? Dan bagaimana bisa kau adalah seorang yeoja?" tanyaku bingung. Kibum menggeleng, "sudah kubilang kan, Tuhan selalu merajut masa depan indah untuk umat-Nya, Siwon. Kau hanya perlu percaya. Kembali dan buktikan kata – kataku! Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau bisa mensyukuri hidup yang kau punya." ujarnya meyakinkanku lagi.

Setelah percakapan kami, rasanya tubuhku seperti terhisap oleh hal yang kasat mata sampai kurasakan tubuhku sakit dan perlahan kubuka mataku. Samar – samar kulihat sosok Kibum tengah tersenyum padaku. "ki... bum..." desisku-yang kuyakini hanya gerakan bibir tanpa suara-. Yeoja itu-dia masih dalam sosok yeoja-berbalik dan menghilang entah kemana nyaris bersamaan dengan pintu ruangan yang terbuka menampilkan sosok kedua orang tuaku.

"tenanglah yeobo, Siwon itu anak yang kuat. Dia pasti akan baik – baik saja." suara appa menenangkan umma.

"hiks, hiks, hiks... tapi yeobo... kenapa Wonnie belum sadar juga? Ini sudah satu minggu." umma menangis tersedu – sedu.

Tunggu! Umma menangis? Menangis untuk siapa? Untukku kah? Kupaksakan mataku benar – benar terbuka lalu menoleh ke shofa tempat umma dan appa duduk. Jeoja itu tampak berantakan, matanya sembab dan wajahnya pucat. "um-ma..." panggilku lirih tapi sepertinya cukup membuat mereka tersentak dan menoleh ke arahku. "Siwon?" umma langsung beranjak dan bergegas ke ranjangku. "Siwon, kamu sudah sadar chagi? Yeobo, yeobo cepat panggil dokter!" ujar umma geragapan membuat appa bergegas keluar.

Umma membelai pipiku, "Siwon, kau mau sesuatu chagi? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" tanyanya khawatir tapi ada kelegaan diwajahnya yang masih pucat dan terlihat kurang tidur itu. Aku menggeleng lemah, rasanya tubuhku hampir tak punya tenaga.

"umma, apa tadi ada yeoja datang ke sini?" tanyaku lirih.

Umma tertegun menatapku, "aniya, apa dia yeojachingu-mu chagi?" umma masih membelai – belai pipiku.

Aku menggeleng, jadi Kibum yang kulihat tadi hanya mimpi? Appa kembali bersama seorang dokter yang ;angsung memeriksa keadaanku. Umma langsung memeluk appa dan itu membuatku tersenyum samar.

Setelah pemeriksaan itu, umma kembali duduk disisiku. "kau mau apel, chagi? Biar umma kupaskan." tawarnya. Aku menggeleng, "umma terlihat lelah. Umma dan appa pulang saja, umma harus istirahat." pintaku. Kondisiku sudah agak lebih baik sekarang, aku sudah bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Yeoja cantik itu menggeleng, "kau masih lemah, chagi. Umma tak ingin terjadi apa – apa denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kau butuh sesuatu?" tolaknya dengan nada khawatir. Aku menggeleng, "aku akan baik – baik saja umma. Dan umma butuh istirahat sekarang. Aku mohon!" pintaku.

Umma terlihat akan protes lagi, namun appa membelai pundak umma, "yeobo, biarkan putra kita istirahat." ujarnya membuat umma menurut. Sebelum umma dan appa pulang, Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang, "annyeong ahjuma, annyeong ahjushi." sapa mereka seraya membungkuk pada kedua orang tuaku. "ah, Donghae, Eunhyuk. Kalian ingin menengok Siwon?" balas umma sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk mengangguk, "ne ahjuma. Apa kami mengganggu?" tanyanya khawatir. Umma menggeleng, "dia baru saja sadar." jawab umma. "temanilah Siwon, ahjuma dan ahjushi pulang dulu. Annyeong." ujar appa dan kedua orang tuaku pun pulang.

"hay, Siwonnie." sapa Eunhyuk.

Aku hanya tersenyum samar. Membuat Donghae yang duduk disisi tempat tidurku kontan terkekeh. "aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal se-ekstrim ini, bro." ujarnya heboh membuat Eunhyuk langsung menghadiahinya dengan jitakan. "appo, chagi!" protesnya dihadiahi deathglare oleh Eunhyuk. "kau tak pentas menertawakan kesusahan temanmu, Lee Donghae!" tegurnya.

Aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton dari kejadian itu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae memang pasangan paling ajaib yang pernah aku temui. "oh iya Wonnie, teman – teman sekelas menitipkan salam. Katanya semoga kau cepat sembuh, kami sangat khawatir denganmu." lanjut Eunhyuk membuatku terdiam sesaat, "ah, gomawo _hyung._" jawabku. Donghae memperhatikan selang infus dan selang darang yang tersemat rapi di lengan kananku. "apa jarum itu tak terasa sakit Siwon?" tanyanya seraya begidik ngeri.

Kini justru aku yang terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan childish-nya. Apa pertanyaan itu pantas dilontarkan oleh namja berumur 18 tahun seperti Donghae? Dasar. "jadi _hyungdeul,_ berapa hari aku tak sekolah?" tanyaku merubah topik. "seminggu." celetuk Eunhyuk. "apa Kibum masuk sekolah?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini reaksi mereka diluar dugaanku. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya dan Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya tinggi – tinggi. Hey, ada apa dengan mereka? Bukankah Kibum cukup akrab dengan mereka? Lalu ekspresi macam apa yang baru saja mereka perlihatkan padaku itu?

"kibum? Nuguya?" ini pertanyaan Donghae.

"kenapa kalian malah bertanya begitu? Tentu saja Kim Kibum, namja yang duduk disebelahku."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak saling pandang, lalu Donghae kembali menatapku. "tapi Siwon, kau kan tak punya teman sebangku. Bangku disebelahmu kan kosong. Dan setahuku dikelas kita tak ada yang namanya Kim Kibum." ujarnya membuatku makin bingung. Aku termenung mendengarkan penuturan Donghae. Jika benar tak ada yang namanya Kim Kibum, lalu siapa namja yang selalu saja memancing keributan denganku? Aku jadi semakin bingung. Eunhyuk menyentuh pundakku, "gwaenchana wonnie?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku mengangguk, "nan gwaenchana, Hyuk _hyung_. Oh iya, bagaimana acara berlibur kelas kita?" tanyaku mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Eunhyuk menggeleng seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "tak jadi, karena Jung seongsaengnim bilang kalau acara itu tidak penting katanya. Huh! Menyebalkan sekali!" ujarnya sebal. Ternyata Kibum benar, ada banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanku. Aku saja yang terlalu picik menilai dunia ini, mungkin dunia ini tak seburuk kelihatannya.

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar terbuka, kami menoleh dan mendapati Hangeng _gege_ dan Heechul masuk. "annyeong, eh Siwon sudah sadar? Bagaimana kabarmu, nae dongsaeng?" sapa Hangeng _gege_ membuatku terkekeh. Eunhyuk dan Donghae beranjak. "kami pulang dulu ne, kau cepat sembuh ya Siwonnie. Annyeong Hangeng-shi" ujar Eunhyuk. Aku mengangguk dan keduanya pun meninggalkan kamarku.

"kau tampak lebih baik hari ini Siwon," ujar Hangeng _gege_.

"ne, gomawo sudah datang, oh iya _ge_ mungkin aku akan sangat butuh bantuanmu sampai Ujian Kelulusan nanti." ujarku membuat Hangeng _gege_ kembaliterkekeh.

Heechul duduk disisinya dan mulai mengupas apel tanpa suara. "heenim, hati – hati dengan pisaunya!" ujar Hangeng _gege_ membuat namja cantik itu menoleh padanya, "Hannie, kau kira aku ini balita ya sampai – sampai kau sekhawatir itu? Lihatlah, Siwon saja sampai ingin tertawa karena tingkah over protective-mu" tanggapnya sinis. Itulah Heechul, aku tahu dia memang bermulut tajam.

Kami mengobrol cukup lama sampai ponsel Hangeng _gege _bergering dan ternyata itu telepon dari Tan ahjuma yang membuat Hangeng _gege _ harus segera pulang. Keduanya meninggalkan kamarku setelah berpamitan. Setelah mereka pergi, aku memejamkan mataku. Ah, rasanya kepalaku sedikit pusing. Sesaat kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam jemariku membuatku kembali membuka mata. "kibum..." bisikku saat mendapati sosok yeoja-entah mengapa semenjak percobaan bunuh diri yang kulakukan, aku bertemu dengan Kibum dalam wujud yeoja- yang kini menatapku dengan lembut.

"apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, Siwon?" tanyanya lembut. Aku menggeleng.

"kenapa mereka tak mengenalmu, Kibum? Bukankah kita sekelas? Tapi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bilang kau tak pernah ada dikelas kita."

Kibum tersenyum seraya menggeleng lalu duduk ditepi ranjang, "banyak hal yang membingungkan didunia ini, Siwon. Dan itu bukan hal yang terlalu penting untuk dipikirkan." ujarnya seraya terus membelai pipiku. Kupejamkan mata meresapi belaian lembutnya, "kibum, aku masih ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi, maukah kau ada disampingku terus?" tanyaku penuh harap. Kibum berhenti membelai pipiku, tapi tangannya tetap ada dipipiku.

Kugenggam tangannya. "jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku!" pintaku dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Dia mengecup keningku, "kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik daripada diriku, Siwon. Aku harus pergi karena kau sudah lebih baik sekarang, good bye Choi Siwon. Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi eoh." ujarnya beranjak menjauh, aku berusaha menggapainya tapi dia semakin menjauh. "tunggu Kibum! KIBUM!"

Aku tersentak dari tidurku, mimpi. Mimpi yang terasa senyata – nyatanya. Saat kutatap tangan kananku, aku mendapati secarik kertas yang teremas disana. Saat akan membuka kertas itu, tiba – tiba pintu kamar terbuka, Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk dan menyapaku. "annyeong Siwon, sepertinya kami tidak terlalu pagi untuk menjenguk eoh." sapa Donghae membuatku tersenyum.

"tumben kalian pagi – pagi sudah bangun. Ini hari minggu kan? Biasanya kalian akan tidur seharian di hari minggu." tanggapku membuat Eunhyuk langsung merona dan Donghae senyum – senyum tak jelas.

"oh iya, ini soal... um... Kim Kibum," Eunhyuk berdehem beberapa kali untuk meredam kegugupannya.

Aku masih memperhatikan keduanya, "lanjutkan!" pintaku membuat Eunhyuk menoleh ke Donghae seolah mengharapkan dukungan. Donghae mengambil laptop dan sebuah buku setebal 2 inchi. "jadi begini..." Donghae berkata seraya membuka buku itu. "... Kim Kibum itu, apa kah dia?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan foto yang ternyata adalah album tahunan.

Kutatap foto itu baik – baik. Seorang yeoja berambut panjang dengan kacamata minus membingkai mata hitam kelamnya. Senyum dinginnya mengingatkan aku pada senyum Kibum, namja preman yang jadi teman sebangku-ku. Dengan agak ragu aku mengangguk, kulihat Donghae menyalakan laptopnya membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian perlihatkan padaku? Kalian membuatku bingung." aku menatap Eunhyuk yang tampak masih resah disisi Donghae.

Donghae mengulurkan laptopnya padaku yang langsung kulihat karena diLCD nya terdapat sebaris kalimat 'SISWI SMA BUNUH DIRI SEBELUM UJIAN'. Aku kembali mengernyit bingung karena disisi judul berita itu ada foto Kibum. Sepertinya Donghae menyadari kebingunganku hingga dia menekan scroll-down dan membuatku bisa membaca berita itu. "ini kan yang kau sebut sebagai Kim Kibum? Bacalah baik – baik berita ini!" pintanya. Karena penasaran aku membaca berita itu.

Sepuluh menit, aku selesai membaca berita itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Berita ini membuat dadaku sesak sekali, kelebatan mimpi itu memenuhi otakku. Jadi yeoja yang kulihat melompat dari atap sekolah itu Kibum? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"yeoja itu meninggal disekolah kita, Siwon. Dan aku sangat kaget kau bisa mengenalnya, karena yeoja itu meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, dia adalah angkatan terakhir sekolah campuran di Blue Shapire." jelas Donghae membuatku kaget.

"kau... kau serius?" aku menatapnya tak percaya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk seraya kembali menunjukkan album tahunan itu, kulihat tulisan di pojok album itu, 'kelas XII IPS 4 angkatan ke 26'. ternyata benar, aku langsung teringat kata – katanya dalam mimpiku. Segera kubuka remasan kertas ditanganku dan aku menahan nafas begitu saja. Kim Kibum, gomawo...

Donghae menepuk pundakku dengan lembut, "kursi yeoja ini ada disampingmu. Semenjak dia meninggal karena bunuh diri kursinya selalu dikosongkan oleh angkatan – angkatan setelahnya karena rumornya siapapun yang duduk dikursinya selalu mengalami hal – hal yang aneh. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menukar tempat dudukmu dengan tempat dudukku," tawarnya membuatku menggeleng.

"aku baik – baik saja _hyung_. Tenanglah! Kau membuat Hyuk _hyung_ jadi ketakutan dengan idemu berlebihanmu itu. Lagipula aku nyaman dengan kursiku."

"tapi kan..." Donghae sepertinya masih khawatir denganku. Oh ayolah, aku hanya hampir mati karena putus asa, bukan hal yang serius kan?-setidaknya itu menurutku, jadi berhendi menatapku seperti itu!

Aku menggeleng. "gwaenchana, aku suka dengan kursiku. Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Kalian ini kenapa jadi over protective padaku eoh?" ujarku berpura – pura protes membuat keduanya sontak menjitak kepalaku. "aish! Appo! Kenapa kalian memukulku eoh? Aku ini sedang sakit, kalian malah menganiayaku. Dasar _hyungdeul _tak berperasaan!" protesku membuat mereka tertawa.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pulang begitu umma datang. Aku sedikit kaget mendapati yeoja itu datang di siang hari seperti ini. "umma tidak kerja?" tanyaku karena penasaran. Bukankah biasanya umma harus launching product setiap pertengahan bulan? Kenapa yeoja cantik ini sekarang ada di ruang rawatku?

"umma ambil cuti sampai kau sembuh,chagi. Lagipula ibu mana yang tega meninggalkan aegya-nya yang sedang sakit untuk bekerja?" ucapan umma membuatku sedikit terpana. Umma duduk disisi tempat tidurku da mengelus rambutku dengan sayang. "apa kau menginginkan sesuatu chagi?" tanyanya membuatku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Umma membenarkan letak selimutku. "apakah masih terasa sakit?" tanya umma saat melihat perban yang melilit bekas sayatan cutter-ku. Aku menggeleng, rasanya memang tidak sakit koq, aku tidak bohong.

Aku senang sekali bisa sedekat ini lagi dengan umma-ku. "umma... maukah umma memelukku?" pintaku membuat umma tersenyum seraya membawaku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sungguh aku merindukan saat – saat seperti ini sejak lama. Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih Kibum... aku kembali melirik secarik kertas dipangkuanku. Sebaris tulisan tipis ramping – ramping-yang aku tahu itu memang tulisan kibum-itu benar – benar membuatku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan.

_'saat kau terpuruk, ingatlah bahwa Tuhan selalu ada bersamamu. Berbahagialah untukku Siwon.-SnoWhite, Kim Kibum'_

_~~FIN~~_

_epilogue~~_

_3 weeks later..._

Kelas itu masih tampak ramai, pasangan HaeHyuk sedang gencar – gencarnya mem-bully pasangan baru, YeWook. "hentikan _hyungdeul_! Kalian membuat Ryeowook-ah jadi ketakutan." ujar Siwon saat mendapati wajah memucat Ryeowook. Pintu kelas terbuka dan Jung Seongsaengnim masuk membuat kelas langsung sunyi. "annyeong yeorobum. Hari ini kalian dapat teman baru, silahkan masuk!" ujar Jung Seongsaengnim membuat seorang namja memasuki ruangan itu. Mata Siwon terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui siapa siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman mereka._'tidak mungkin!'_

"annyeonghaseo, Kim Kibum imnida. Bangapta." namja itu terlihat cuek, namun jika kita amati baik – baik dia sedang menatap pada satu titik. Ya, ke wajah seorang Choi Siwon dengan seringaian 'killer-smile'-nya.

Annyeong, saya balik, saya balik~~~#plak *berisik :D

yups FF ke-3 saya kelar deh~~~

saya sadar ini FLAT banget, ngebosenin banget, bikin pengen muntah banget-banget-bangeeeeettttt! silahkan bunuh saya~~~*nunduk pasrah

terima kasih untuk yang sudah sudi review ff abal ini, saya engga bisa balas satu2*seolah yang review banyak ajah, :3*, tapi sungguh saya baca semua kritik dan saran kalian dengan segala rasa syukur dan terima kasih *aish bahasa gue* #plak

saya tau FF ini penuh dengan kekurangan*karna saya ini author abal*tapi inilah yang mampu saya buat, karna saya masih belajar. Saya masih butuh banyak refrensi, kritik dan saran. Mohon RnR ya hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, noonadeul~~~

silahkan klik kolom review dan tumpahkan apapun yang ingin kalian tumpahkan pada saya, dengan senang hati saya akan menerimanya.*ngarep* :)

jeongmal gomawo~~*deep bow


End file.
